This invention deals with shock absorbing articles and systems prepared therefrom. Shock absorbing has many degrees. For example, shock absorbing in automobiles is handled by extremely durable highly shock absorbing shock assemblies. However, there are many other uses that do not require high shock absorbing capabilities.
Such examples can be found in bicycles, motorcycles, snowmobiles, jet skis, and like vehicles. Other examples would include shock absorbing for all terrain vehicles, not only on the vehicle itself, but also for racks and other assemblies that carry equipment on the vehicle itself.
There are many examples of racks and carriers for all terrain vehicles in the patent literature, but none of them deal with shock absorbing capabilities.
It has now been discovered that low shock absorbing capabilities can be obtained with the systems of this invention. The shock absorbing article holders of this invention have a shock absorbing assembly that acts as a low shock, shock absorber.
The inventor herein is not aware of any published literature that deals with shock absorption of the nature of the devices disclosed herein.